Letters from Across the Pond
by Zarvonius
Summary: Salazar Lucilius is a student at the Salem Academy of Magic, in the United States. The students of this school are assigned pen pals from Hogwarts this year. Who does Salazar get, and how do he and his pen pal get along? Read and find out! Read and Review, no flames, rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters from Across the Pond**

**Chapter 1**

Salazar Lucilius, seeker and captain of the Salem Warlocks, was a black-haired, green eyed student of the second rank at the Salem Academy of Magic in the picturesque state of Massachusetts. Today, October First, 2014, the deal reached by Salem and Hogwarts had finally come to fruition. Every student was given a slip of parchment with a name and address on it and told to write at least weekly. Why they had to write instead of simply talking through the fireplace or using a portkey to simply spend a day at Hogwarts and return to Salem was beyond him, but if Salazar Lucilius had to put pen to paper, then by God, he'd do it. Besides, he'd always wanted a friend from… wherever Hogwarts was. He went to his dormitory and opened his parchment, finding above the address, the name of his correspondent in neat handwriting: Constance Havisham. Salazar smiled, and then saw that Hogwarts had taken the initiative. On his bed, he found an envelope. The letter inside of it said,

I am from England. What do you think of the English?

Salazar sat at the desk in his small room and wrote.

Constance-

I hear that the English are a very polite group of people who enjoy drinking tea, but I also know that there are exceptions in every group. I'm not saying you're not a nice person, but rather not all English people drink tea and say "pip pip cheerio" while their pinkies are in the air. Unlike most blokes from the Colonies (more specifically the Massachusetts Bay Colony), I'm not racist. Of course, you're not a race so much as you are a nationality. But I _will_ say this: I enjoy fish and chips. Also, what's with blood pudding and blood sausages? It's a wonder most Americans don't say you're vampires! At any rate, my wrist is cramping, so I'll let you off. Stay in touch.

-Salazar A. Lucilius

Salazar admired his handiwork and then had it sent to the mailroom. Salazar's favorite class, Magical Defense, would be in an hour. Meanwhile, he decided to go for a nice long flight around the school grounds. He took up his personal broom, a nimbus 2001, from the broom shed belonging to the school's team. Each player had space for their school and personal broom in the cubby containing their belongings. Salazar smiled. His school wasn't the richest in the world, but it did use the nimbus 2001 as their broom of choice. His school broom was enchanted to have his name on it in silver letters. He took the one without writing on it and began his joyride. The quidditch pitch was in the back of a stately-looking home, and the school itself was underground. It sprawled beneath Salem and the Massachusetts countryside, and the muggles were none the wiser. Salazar rode fast above the clouds, meeting his brother Tiberius twenty minutes later. "Hey there, Sally!" Tiberius called to his younger brother. "Who'd you get?" Salazar flew closer and smiled. "Constance Havisham." "You got a _girl_?!" he said incredulously. "I had to settle for some schlockfest named John Wellington." "John Wellington Wells?" Salazar retorted. "Shut up…" Tiberius said, shaking his head. "Jesus Christ, Tibe, you'd think I was killing you," said Salazar as they rode on. When it was almost time for class, the two put their brooms away. When they got to the classroom, the door was closed. "You're early," said a girl behind them. "Unusual for the Lucilius brothers; you're usually on time." "You're not letting up on me, are you?" Salazar said with a chuckle. "Not until you ask me out, Salazar!" she replied. Salazar sighed. "Kimberly Jones," he said. "What am I gonna do with you?" "Take me somewhere to eat? Buy me something?" she suggested. "Well, see, my pen pal's name is Constance Havisham. That's a girl's name. You might have competition." She flipped her brown hair and scoffed. "I'm way prettier than her." "You don't know. She hasn't sent me a picture."

When the teacher arrived, he chuckled. "Salazar and Tiberius Lucilius, early instead of on time? This is the big one, Ethel!" The brothers laughed and sat at their desks. Class, as usual, went on for about an hour. And as usual, Tiberius was the star of the class. Salazar smiled. He couldn't be good at everything, but if there was one thing he _was_ good at, well by God it was quidditch. When classes were over for the day, Salazar went back to his room. Quidditch practice was on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays… and today was unfortunately Tuesday. He decided to study his Magical Defense textbook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At Hogwarts, the letters from America were in, and the students were scramblinng for theirs. Constance Havisham, a black-haired blue-eyed Ravenclaw, decided to wait. She received hers and went to her room. The day was over, so she changed into her nightgown. She took her letter to the common room. The other girls were already there, looking at their letters. "Let me hear it, Constance!" said one of them. "Read it to us!" Constance smiled. "Oh, alright," she said. She sat on a chair by the fire, putting her beautiful feet on an ottoman. Her immaculately pedicured red toenails glistened in the firelight, and as she wiggled her toes to ensure they got some heat, she read the letter. When she was done, the other girls smiled. "Only a few of us have boys!" said Constance's friend, Tess. "Lucky!" Professor Flitwick walked into the room. "Well," said the little man, "next week, when it comes time to write your letters, I want you to, instead of writing, use the enchanted mirrors we've provided you. The other heads of the houses have agreed to do the same thing. You need to see what they look like, in our opinion." The girls nodded, and the teacher left.

When the appointed day came, Constance stepped into the hall where the mirrors were, and entered a small room. It was just her, a mirror, and a sparsely decorated room with a hardwood floor and stone walls. The mirror came on, and Constance smiled. "Well, hello there," said a voice on the other end. "Salazar Lucilius, at your service." Constance smiled wider. "I'm Constance," she said shyly. "Do I…" She twirled a lock of her hair. "Do I look okay, Salazar?" "You've just made the understatement of the century," said Salazar. Constance blushed and said, "Mmm… I don't know what to say." "Say whatever you want," said Salazar with a shrug. "I'm the seeker for my team, by the way." Constance gasped. "Oh God, I love quidditch players!" she said. When the time came to leave, Constance was smiling and blushing. "Well?" asked Tess. "I… like Salazar." "That's great!" she exclaimed. "I really… _really_… like Salazar," Constance said, playing with her hair.

The week went by quickly, but not quickly enough for Constance. Her next letter said,

Salazar-

I really enjoyed our conversation last week. We've a lot in common, you and me. We're both fans of quidditch, we like the same kinds of books. We like different classes, though, but the fact still stands. It's a good thing you were assigned to me, because I enjoy speaking with and hearing from you. Please, do stay in touch. Here's my picture. Go on and hang it somewhere conspicuous if you want.

-Constance E. Havisham

In America at the school the students liked to call "Good ole Sam," Salazar received the letter and smiled. He took the picture and tacked it to his bulletin board. "God, she's hot!" he said to himself. In the picture, Constance was just smiling and looking around. In Potion Making, Salazar was having difficulty paying attention. "Don't think about your pen pal," the teacher said. "Think about sleeping potions." "Ah… right!" Salazar said as he made his concoction. When the students were done, the teacher went around and looked in their cauldrons. When he got to Salazar's, he said, "That's worth an A, but how does it perform?" Salazar took a few drops out of his cauldron and put it on a flower at his workspace. The flower wilted, but didn't die. "Hmmm… I've changed my mind… E." Salazar smiled triumphantly. A few other students got O's, but Salazar was too pleased with himself to care.

That night, Salazar sat down at his desk and wrote his next letter.

Constance-

Got an E on a potions assignment today, and according to my teachers, I've got an E average. My highest grade is an O, and that's in History of Sorcery. I've also got a high A in Magical Defense. My family and I are going to London during the holidays this year to visit some relatives, so expect me on what'll be the tenth of December where you are.

-Salazar A. Lucilius

A week after Salazar had sent the letter it was time for the fall term to end. As he and his family headed home, William Lucilius, Salazar and Tiberius' father, was smiling. "Good job, both of you. I'm raising pretty smart young men; that's for sure. So Salazar, ah… how's eh… Ah Jesus Christ, what was her name?" "Constance?' "Yeah; her." "She's fine. She's expecting me when we get to England." William laughed. "Careful, those English girls can be real charmers." Salazar smiled. "I think you might be a bit late."

A week later, it was time to leave the country. A portkey waited for the Luciliuses. An old pillbox in the foothills of the Appalachians was what they were greeted with. When they were finally in London, they found themselves on a rather strange road. "Ah, yes, Diagon Alley!" Tiberius said. "No shit, Cheyanne…" Salazar said to himself as he looked around. Salazar and Tiberius walked down the alley, wands close by in case someone decided to try their luck. Salazar ducked into Quality Quidditch Suplies, while Tiberius went into Flourish and Blotts. After a while in the quidditch shop, he heard a voice outside. "…and it would also limit the effects of the spell to the point where they're almost nil…" Salazar smiled. He recognized that voice. He walked outside and stood with his back to the wall, surreptitiously nodding in the direction of the black-haired girl who said those words. Salazar and this girl were both the same age, sixteen. The girl looked at Salazar and smiled. "Constance?" he said with a smile. The girl gasped. "Salazar? Is that you?!" She ran toward him, and they embraced.

Salazar smiled. "Hey, Connie," he said softly. "Connie, hm? I like that." Salazar was still smiling as Constance looked into his eyes and smiled back. "You're more beautiful in person, I think," said Salazar. Constance flipped her long, black hair and giggled. She was wearing winter clothes… the sort a muggle would wear. "Dressing like a female version of me, eh?" "I get made fun of for it. They say I'm a muggle-lover. Look, I'm muggle-born, alright?" Salazar shrugged. "And it matters… why?" Constance sighed happily. "I'm glad you're here. At least you don't call me a mudblood." "Heh," said Salazar, "anybody calls you a mudblood, I'll take my wand and fry his ass… that's… once the trace wears off, of course. The U.S. Department of Magic doesn't ah… let underage wizards cast spells. But once I turn seventeen, well by God… he's gonna get it." Constance giggled again. A few minutes later, Tiberius walked over to the scene. "Hey Salaza… holy Jesus Joseph and muggle Mary, who is _that_?" "This is Constance. Constance, this is my brother Tiberius. "Hello," said Constance. Tiberius smiled and nodded. "My brother's ah… not exactly the least charming man in Salem." Constance smiled. "I know," she said.

After Tiberius left, Salazar and Constance went to a quiet place in the busy street. "Salazar, I… I need to tell you something." Salazar stiffened a bit. _"Great,"_ he thought. _"She's friggin' taken."_ Constance walked closer to him and smiled. "We've known each other for a few months and I… feel like I can say this. I… really like you, Salazar." Salazar smiled and relaxed. He then cupped a smiling Constance's cheek in his hand. She pressed her face against the hand and blushed slightly. "I ah…" said Salazar, clearing his throat. "I really like you too and ah… I've… wanted for ah… quite some time…" Salazar's tongue felt heavy. "I've… really wanted to… to kiss… you." Constance leaned in. "I never said you couldn't," she said playfully. Salazar put a hand behind Constance's head and his other hand on her back, pulling her towards him and kissing her. Constance closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arm around Salazar's waist and grabbing a tuft of his hair. Salazar thought that he'd ingested a cauldron full of Felix Felicis. This was better than flying; this was better than… he never thought he'd think this, but this was better than _quidditch_! Salazar, up to this point, had only gotten one woman in the school to even speak with him, and that was Kimberly Jones… and she was, well, crazy. But here he was, kissing a girl… and in a _foreign romance_!

When the kiss ended, a voice called Constance's name. Constance turned. "Coming!" Two figured stood outside the little alcove. "Oh," said the taller one. "Who's this?" "Salazar Lucilius," said Salazar, stepping forward. "You're my daughter's pen pal!" said the voice in a surprised tone. "I was, but then the term ended and now I ah, suppose I'm her boyfriend." The woman next to Constance's father laughed. "You seem like a decent sort," she said. "I'm here with my brother and parents, and we're visiting relatives," said Salazar. "Well, I'd really appreciate it," said Constance's father, "if you came over for lunch this afternoon." "I'll have to clear it with my parents. They should be in Flourish and Blotts, I think." The four walked to the store. Salazar's father was standing in the doorway. "Who are these people… oh… wait… is that Constance Havisham?" "And her parents," said Salazar. "They've invited me over for dinner." "Well, by God, who's stopping you, son?" "Not you, apparently," said Constance's mother. Salazar smiled. "My broom's on the rack just next to the entrance to the Cauldron," said Salazar. "Meet us there in an hour," said Constance's father.


End file.
